Tales of Drabbles
by CrypticGirl
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the Tales series characters. Drabble 4: Anise tries to get Jay to propose to her, but her plan backfires.
1. Balls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tales series characters. However, the locations (Atlas, Blessenwood, Ouin, etc.) are inspired from the Ad Libitum RP on Livejournal. They don't belong to me either.

Author's Note: This is a series of drabbles, which can feature any Tales characters at any time. (Mostly they'll be Symphonia/Legendia/Abyss characters.) So each chapter can be a totally different short story featuring totally different characters.

---------------

**Drabble 01: "Balls"**

Characters: Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, Jade Curtiss, Anise Tatlin

-----------------

"I don't know, Lloyd...I've never played baseball before," Genis said.

"Don't worry, it's easy," Lloyd said. "I'll just throw the ball, and you hit it with the bat."

Genis held the baseball bat as he and Lloyd stood in the center of Blessenwood. "That's it?"

"Well, for now, at least. There's also running around the field and touching the bases, but we'll work on that later. Let's just focus on hitting the ball for now."

"Okay..."

Lloyd took a few steps back. "Okay, here we go. Here, batter, batter, batter!"

He threw the ball towards Genis. But the young half-elf stood with the bat ready, but letting the ball pass by him.

"Hey, you didn't hit the ball!" Lloyd cried.

Genis let the end of the bat drop to the ground. "I'm sorry, Lloyd! You know I have slow reflexes!"

Lloyd let out a sigh. "Al right, let's try it again."

He walked over to where the ball had stopped and picked it up, and then returned to his previous position. He held up the ball again.

"Swing it now, Genis!" he called, still holding the ball. "Swing it!"

Now Lloyd threw the ball; Genis responded to Lloyd's calls with his slow reflexes, successfully hitting the ball as it came toward him. The ball flew high into the air.

"Whoo, nice shot, Genis!" Lloyd called.

But then the ball crashed through the window on the upper level of a building. Both Lloyd and Genis gulped.

"Uh-oh..."

"Damn!" a voice roared from within the building.

"That's Jade's office," Genis said. "And he sounds pretty mad."

"You're right; let's get out of here!" Lloyd agreed.

The pair quickly ran from the square, leaving sight just in time to avoid Jade's field of vision as the colonel tore from the front door of the building, holding the ball.

"Damn! Look what you've done to my damn research machine!" Jade cried as he threw the ball as hard as he could, but it only traveled a few inches before hitting the ground. "This is most inappropriate behavior on your part! I've a mind to kick your little a—"

"Colonel!" a young girl's voice sharply cut him off. "What's going on? You sound like Dist!"

Jade stopped as he turned to face the girl, smiling sweetly. "Oh, good morning, Anise. So I'm to be grouped with Dist, am I? That is so depressing...."

Anise raised an eye, puzzled by the colonel's sudden mood change. She then looked down at the baseball on the ground.

"Did you throw that ball? You sure didn't throw it very far..."

"Yes, but I'm not a nimble-handed youngster anymore," Jade told her. "My joints ache like you would not believe, and I simply lack the strength to throw a ball any considerable distance."

"Hmph..." Anise put her hands on her hips. "You sure don't have any trouble throwing your spears."

"Well, you see, spears are much lighter than balls." Jade continued to smile.

"Right..." Anise wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. "You don't even have any balls at all, do you?"

Jade pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged. "Well, perhaps if I were ten years younger..." Now it was his turn to put Anise in the spotlight. "How about you, Anise? Since when have you been interested in balls? I thought you were only interested in money."

"Well, of course I am!" Anise flashed her cutest smile. "But every guy's gotta have balls. Otherwise, they wouldn't be...guys."

"Oh...I see." Jade let out a light chuckle as he turned to look at the ball on the ground again.

"By the way, what happened?" Anise asked out of nowhere. "Did they break your machine?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to scare off the children so that I could conduct my research in peace. So other than the broken window, no harm was done."

"Ohhh, so you really weren't angry..." Anise cooed with her innocent smile.

"No, of course not." Jade leaned forward toward her, the light reflecting from his lenses, hiding his crimson eyes. "However, I can become angry at any moment..."

"Uhh...no, that's okay..." Anise shrank back. "I guess you want to get back to your research now, huh? Okay, I'll see you later. Byyyyeee...."

She quickly turned and darted from the square. Jade picked up the baseball and repeated the process of tossing it into the air and catching it in his hands.

"Really, children these days..." he muttered to himself as he strolled back into the building.


	2. Hopeless

**Drabble 02: Hopeless**

**Characters**: Zelos Wilder, Guy Cecil, (and a little Grune)

Guy Cecil lay across his beach chair in the sand just soaking up the sun. He was alone for the moment. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, but every once in a while, he would crack an eye open to look at the women. He had to make sure none of them got too close. It wasn't that he didn't like women; he just had his fear which caused him to freak out whenever a woman got too close. In fact, Guy liked women a lot. He admired their figures, and he admired them in swimsuits. He was a sensitive guy, always able to cheer a woman who was feeling down. The women back home loved him...but if only he could return their physical affection.

"Hmm?" Guy cracked an eye open, spotting a beach ball flying towards him. He sat up, easily catching the ball, but then noticed three little girls running towards him in pursuit of the ball.

"Gyaaah!!" Guy tossed the ball forward and scrambled out of his beach chair, running a short distance away. He paused and looked back, watching as the girls picked up the ball and walked back to their playing area.

"Whew..." He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey," a male voice called from behind.

"Hmm?" Guy turned around, spotting a man with long red hair standing behind him, wearing a pair of white trunks.

"Were you afraid of those cute little girls just now?"

"W-well...yeah...kind of...but..." Guy stammered.

"Come on now, how can you be afraid of those cute little girls? They're...cute," the man continued. "And just think of how gorgeous they'll be when they grow up. Don't you like beautiful girls?"

"Well yeah...I like women just fine. It's just that...I have this phobia."

"A phobia, huh? Well, you're in luck. I, Zelos Wilder, can show you how to get rid of that phobia. With me, you'll be a ladies' man in no time."

"Well...I think I already am a ladies' man," Guy said. "I just get scared when they get too close, that's all. I already know how to speak to women in a kind and sensitive way."

"Is that so?" Zelos asked. "Well, when I'm done with you, you'll be able to get any chick you want into your bed. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Guy paused for a moment, imagining himself in bed with a woman. Involuntarily, he shudders at the thought.

"Yeah, I knew it would." Zelos grinned, seemingly unaware of Guy's reaction. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm Guy."

"Guy? Now _there's_ a man's name. Now why don't you try playing with those cute little hunnies over there?" Zelos grinned as he pointed to the three little girls with the beach ball.

Guy looked over at the little girls. "So all I have to do is play with them, huh? Sounds easy enough."

Just then, he thought of the time when Anise had attempted to cure his gynophobia by tickling him. The method didn't seem to work too well...but then again, perhaps it would have worked if Jade hadn't joined in with the tickling.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Guy questioned.

""I'm sure it will," Zelos told him. "After all, little hunnies are less scary than grown-up chicks, right?"

"Well...I'm not so sure about that..."

Just then, Guy felt the beach ball bumping into his calves. He turned around to see the little girls running towards him again.

"Ah!" Guy shrieked as he stumbled backwards, but Zelos stopped him.

"Nah-uh, that's not how to do it."

Guy came to his senses, if only halfway. He picked up the ball again and moved closer, his limbs trembling.

"S-say...do you mind if I play, too?"

"No, we're not allowed to play with strangers," the first girl replied. "Our parents said so."

"Ah, right...sorry. You've got good parents. Here you go."

Guy tossed the ball back to the girls, and they ventured over to their playing area once again.

"Ouch...that was cold," Zelos remarked.

"Nah, it's okay," Guy said. "They were only following what they were taught. It's the smart thing to do."

"I see...now we need a new subject." Zelos looked around the beach until he spotted a slender woman wearing a long green gown and a light green veil. He quickly went over to her, taking her gently by the arm. "Hello, hunny. What's your name?"""

"Grune...I think."

"Well, could you come over here for a second?"

Zelos gently led the woman over to where Guy was standing. "Now, say hello to Guy."

Grune smiled her sweet smile. "Well, hello, Guy. How are you?"

"Uwaaah!" Guy shrieked as he jumped several feet backwards. "I'm f-f-fine...thanks..."

Then with a longer shriek, he took off running out of the beach.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Zelos shook his head. "He's hopeless."

He turned to face Grune again. "Well, hunny, shall we dance?"

"Oh my, that sounds lovely," Grune responded.

Zelos took her hand while placing his other hand on her lower back. Grune placed her free hand behind Zelos's neck. Together, the two began a slow dance on the sand.


	3. Payback

Drabble 03: Payback

Characters: Asch the Bloody, Jay the Unseen

Author's Note: This drabble is based from the scenes in the Ad Libitum RP, specifically "Camping." It also contains reference to the "Cheesecake Hour" thread.

* * *

Jay sat at the bar at the inn sipping on his glass of milk. It was rather late, rather close to closing time, so Jay was one of the few people left in the bar. It was a lonely night for him; the other Ad Libitum members were either working late, or already in bed.

Asch the Bloody was one of the members who was working late. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up for the night. He looked through the door, noticing that Jay was one of his last customers. Then he saw an opportunity...a chance to repay him for saving his life in the behemoth battle. But there were very few ways to repay Jay. The boy had plenty of money, so Asch couldn't repay him with money. And he couldn't risk diminishing his warrior's pride by helping him in battle. There was only one way to repay the boy. It was embarrassing to do this, but he knew that it was what Jay wanted, given his inexplicable interest and his unwanted advances. Might as well give him what he wants. Now was a good chance to get it over with in secret.

Asch stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to where Jay was sitting.

"Jay...could you wait here until my shift is over? I've only got fifteen minutes left."

Jay raised an eye. "Um...very well..."

Without acknowledging the response, Asch went back into the kitchen.

Now Jay was curious. "What could Asch want with me?" he wondered.

Jay knew how anxious he had been to talk to Asch, so he assumed that he was one of the most annoying people to him.

By the time the fifteen minutes was up, the other customers had left, leaving Jay alone in the bar. In the kitchen, Asch wrapped up his shift by taking off his apron and tossing it into the hamper. He then picked up his sword from its storage place and attached it to his belt, and then put on his Daathic tabard. Once he was ready, he went back out into the bar and stood in front of Jay.

"Are you ready?"

"Um..." Jay looked up at the God-General, still uncertain as to what he had in mind. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose..."

"Good. Now follow me." Asch said this as more of a warning than a request.

Still uncertain, Jay got down from his stool and followed Asch into the residential area of the inn. Questions flew through his mind, mostly pertaining to what Asch had in mind. But he lacked the courage to ask, and besides, he would find out soon enough.

Asch stopped in front of a door, pulling his key out of his Maestro Robe. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, motioning for Jay to enter. The boy stepped through the doorway into the room reluctantly, while Asch held the door open. Jay stopped in the center of the room and looked around. This room looked very ordinary, no different from any other inn room.

"This is...your room..." Jay remarked.

"That's right," Asch responded, gently closing the door and locking it.

Jay tensed up and faced the God-General upon hearing the click of the lock. "And...what are we doing here?"

"I need to pay you back. You saved my life...back when I was injured by the behemoth. It's unacceptable that I remain indebted to you."

"Oh...that?" Jay stammered. "But...you don't owe me anything. You've already helped me with the cheesecake incident, remember? So I'd say we're even."

"No, that's not enough," Asch insisted as he removed his sword and set it by the dresser.

Jay looked at the sword. "Then...what exactly did you have in mind?"

Without answering, Asch removed his tabard, exposing his shirt underneath, and dropped it to the floor. Jay blinked hard; since Asch was stripping right in front of him, it could only mean one thing.

Asch tugged on the fingers of his gloves to loosen them. "I know you've wanted this."

Jay quickly averted his gaze. "Wh-what? Th-that's stupid! Why would you think that—?"

He protested vehemently, despite the fact that his body was already betraying him through his stuttering and his blushing face. He also found it odd that Asch was doing this now, considering that he had often pulled away from Jay's advances. Now Asch's sudden willingness scared him more than his typical rudeness ever had.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Asch said.

Jay shook his head. He had to get out of there.

"Look, Asch...I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I should be going now..."

Jay moved over to the door and reached up for the lock, but Asch quickly planted his hand on the door, holding it shut. Jay looked up at him in disbelief as he backed off to the center of the room again.

"You know this is what you want," Asch said, almost taunting him as he removed his shirt. "Don't even try to deny it."

Jay only blinked at him again, unknowingly staring at Asch's well-toned figure. "I...I...but I thought you said you rejected the nice person in you..."

Without warning, Asch thrust his arms forward, roughly seizing Jay by the front of his jacket. Jay gasped, his entire body tensing up in shock and fear, and perhaps even a little excitement.

"Don't get me wrong; I'm not doing this to be nice!" Asch growled. "I'm only doing this because I don't like being in your debt! Got it?!"

He then threw the younger boy onto the bed. Jay quickly sat up, afraid that Asch's next move would be to pin him down. He was no stranger to this sort of thing; he had experienced this before with both Solon and Moses.

But Asch didn't pin him down right away. He merely stood in front of Jay.

"Now it's your turn."

"M-my turn...?" Jay was confused.

Asch stepped forward, gripping either side of Jay's collar to give him a hint. "Unless you want me to do it for you."

Jay reached up, lightly gripping Asch's wrists. "N-no...I can do it..."

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Jay thought. _But Asch is right...I __**do**__ want this...but it just doesn't seem right... And for someone who doesn't want to do this, Asch seems awfully determined to do it... _

Reluctantly, Jay reached up for his collar, slowly pulling his jacket off. He dropped it off the side of the bed, shivering from the cold air brushing over his pale skin.

Throughout the whole "invitation," Asch hadn't wanted to do this at all. However, seeing Jay's exposed upper body changed everything. (He hadn't paid any attention to Jay's face or hands in their previous encounters.) His skin looked as soft as ivory...and now the God-General was eager to see if the boy's skin felt as soft as it looked.

Jay looked up, taking note of Asch's sudden change of expression. "Wh...why are you only looking...?"

Asch took yet another step forward, reaching out to softly caress the boy's face. "Don't worry...I'll enjoy myself."

Jay reached up, touching the hand on his face. "A-Asch..."

* * *

Author's Note: This one is open for continuation if anyone wants it.


	4. Proposal

Drabble 04: Proposal  
Characters: Anise, Jay

* * *

Anise stood on the side of the road holding a small blue box while watching the purple-clad boy walking down the street.

"Oh Yulia...give me strength," Anise whispered softly. "If only we had the Score in this world...it would tell me if he's my destiny..."

She ran over to where the boy was walking. "Yoo-hoo, Jay!"

Jay stopped. "Oh, Anise. What brings you here today?"

"Hmm...say, you're filthy rich, aren't you?"

Jay raised an eye. "What? No...I wouldn't say I'm filthy rich. I just know how to manage money effectively."

"But still...you have plenty of spare change, right?"

"Well...yes."

"Perfect!" Anise handed him the box. "Now, I want you to take this ring and propose to me."

Jay looked at the ring oddly. "And what am I proposing?"

"You're proposing a marriage, dummy!" Anise snapped. "It's always been my dream to marry into money. I think you'd make the perfect husband."

"You want me to propose?" Jay continued to look puzzled. _It sounds like she's the one proposing to me..._ "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"It's easy! Just hold out the box, show me the ring and say, 'Anise, will you marry me?' And I'll say, 'Oh Jay, I'd love to marry you! We'll be together 'til death do us part!'"

Jay felt a nervous sweat forming on his head. "And...this is about my money? You don't really care about me, do you?" _Not that I care about her..._

"Of course I care about you!" Anise protested with her puppy eyes. "You're sooo cute!"

"Uh..." Jay shrank back. "Well...you seem to have plenty of money yourself, seeing as you were able to buy that ring..."

"Um...well..." Anise giggled sheepishly. "I got that ring with a loan, so I have to pay back 500,000 gald. So please propose to me, pretty pleeeaaase?"

Jay gave her his annoyed look now. "You know, I don't see that happening."

"What? How can you resist cute little girls like me?"

"I'm not interested in women at all," Jay told her.

Now Anise shrank back. "You mean you're a...?"

"That's right...I'm gay."

Anise's mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment. "Then....if you won't propose, then could you lend me some gald to help pay for the ring?"

"Hmm..." Jay pondered for a moment. "I suppose I have no objections..."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a single coin and placed it in Anise's palm.

"There you go," he said, almost smiling cheerfully. "Good luck earning the other 499,999 gald."

With that, he brushed past the girl, walking down the street.

"H-hey!" Anise protested. "Booo!"


End file.
